


Wordless Afternoons

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans oneshot, fic without dialogue, sex without words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and his girl have a way without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless Afternoons

Her favorite days are the days he doesn’t speak as soon as he sees her. He doesn’t have to. He walks through the door, and all it takes is a look. One look, and she knows what he wants.

Her.

Sometimes Chris has been working on set since three in the morning. He’s home twelve hours later with a sunburn and a scene behind him, and all he wants is to wrap his arms around his favorite woman and take her wherever she stands to greet him.

Sometimes he’s home, and he’s enjoying a rare day off. But she’s out doing this or that, and he sits and watches the door like a puppy until she’s there. There to show him a smile that tells him life is still good because she’s still his and love is still the best fucking thing that ever happened to him.

And then sometimes, it’s a day like today…

He’s out, she’s out, errands are being run, jobs completed. Texts are exchanged, then answered too late for relevance. Calls are made and returned and sent to voicemail. It’s one of those days, and days like this are the worst days.

Until they see each other.

She pulls into the drive and notices his car, hood still warm from the drive, crookedly parked in its place in obvious haste. She follows his lead, leaving the car and rushing inside because it’s been all day and she’s not seen him, talked to him, heard from him, nothing. He’s all she’s been looking forward to, and he feels the same. He would be waiting for her if she hadn’t walked in mere minutes after him.

She drops her bag on the table and looks him dead in the eye. He’s still standing in his jacket, keys in hand and hat turned back. They catch each other’s glance. He shrugs. She sighs. And then it happens.

She steps close to him and he rushes to fill the space between them. His arms are full of her before she can even realize it, barely able to breathe before he’s got his lips on hers, his hands sliding down her back, pulling her up into his hold, and he’s carrying her off to anywhere.

She feels the sofa at her back, and sinking into it, she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls his body against hers. She bucks her hips up into his body, grinding along his lap as she urges his excitement along. He doesn’t need coaxing, though. He’s been waiting for this all day.

The eagerness takes a stronger hold of him, almost uncontrollable as his fingers wrap along strands of her hair and pull it by bunches until she crooks her neck away. His mouth falls in large, wet kisses at her throat. His breath is hot. His want is evident in every movement, every sigh, and every opportunity when words are exchanged for actions.

They still haven’t so much as said hello.

Long, thick fingers curl under the waist of her jeans and fondle the zipper until he’s moved off of her, tugging the denim down in impatient yanks and smiles too hard to hide. She helps him, giggling, biting her lip, and kicking them off at last, just after her socks and shoes have been removed as well. He opens her legs, slides his hands down her thighs, and lets his thumb slip over the crotch of her underwear, making her jump a bit at the sensation. He grins wickedly at her reaction, and she answers the same, hands gripping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off for him. He bows into her body and kisses her stomach, tickling her unintentionally. And he replies to her laugh with a kiss to her lips and his hands under the cups of her bra, urging it up to expose her.

He stands just then, looks down at her body, and takes in the sight of her. She thinks he might tell her how beautiful she is, but he doesn’t. Not out loud.

His words fail him so his actions take over, kisses worshipping her skin, hands pulling away the remainder of her clothes, tongue painting her body. She lends herself to him, savoring the sensation of the way he knows her from the inside out. Her back is arched into his caress, fingers sunk into the fabric of the couch, and just when she watches his mouth envelope her clit, blue eyes dart up to meet hers, and she lets out a moan of pleasure that makes her entire body shake. Or maybe that’s him. Either way, she’s feeling things she’s been dreaming of for too long to try and hold back any longer.

Chris’s fingers begin work next, pulsing slowly inside her while his tongue still licks, sucks, and loves her. He’s so thoroughly focused and diligent, not satisfied with giving her just one orgasm. His fingers move faster, and he watches her again to see her reactions until he gets what he’s been working for.

Her body tenses as she comes, then finally relaxes, exhausted from the way he’s spent her. He gazes at the movement of her chest, up and down as she catches her breath. Her breasts are so perfectly round, nipples hard, pink flushing over her chest and cheeks and between her legs. She’s still open and exposed as she settles down, but when he releases his hard, eager cock and moves over her, she rolls to her stomach and props her hips in the air.

Chris smiles to himself at the sight of her ass, smacks it lightly just to watch her jump and do that lip-bite that he loves so much. He peels off his clothes completely, props one knee on the couch behind her for balance, then steadies them both with his hands firm on her hips. He lines his cock against her, slides it teasingly over her lips, holding his prick loosely as he slaps it against her sensitive clit, and sticks his two middle fingers inside her. She’s absolutely dripping wet, gasping at his touch and bucking back on his fingers. His cock can wait no longer, and in one smooth motion he’s inside her, hands both back to her hips, pulling her back against him. He’s fucking her relentlessly, and no amount of fingering or eating out can compare to the way he feels inside her. He’s thick and hard and so fucking big, a slight curve that it seems the gods gifted him with solely for this purpose. The way he fucks is like nothing else, and it’s such ecstasy to her that as she opens her mouth to speak, all that seems to come out are weak, inadequate syllables of nonsense born into her speech as a result of his mind-shattering abilities. Every time his hips slap against her ass, it’s one bit closer to coming again, and she knows that he won’t take long at this rate, either.

Just to add to what is already the best feeling she’s ever had, she reaches one hand between her legs and rubs circles around her clit as he pounds faster. She feels that familiar warmth building, and she lets the final orgasm overtake her just as he comes, his entire body holding her close as he finishes.

The next few moments are precious, filled with hot kisses and arms wrapped around each other. Still, neither speaks. Still, neither needs to.

**Author's Note:**

> My other fic can be found here: http://renntastic.tumblr.com/


End file.
